What if the past changed?
by GatomonandKariFan
Summary: What if instead of TK and Matt’s parents splitting up, Tai and Kari’s parents did, just after the first battle at Highten View Terrace, Mrs Kamiya taking Kari to America with her and leaving Tai and the digidestined behind.


Description:  
  
What if instead of TK and Matt's parents splitting up, Tai and Kari's parents did, just after the first battle at Highten View Terrace, Mrs Kamiya taking Kari to America with her and leaving Tai and the digidestined behind.  
  
The story!:  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Misunderstandings  
  
~*~  
  
"AND WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU LEFT, YOU ALMOST KILLED THEM,"  
  
"I TOLD YOU I WAS TOO BUSY AND THAT I COULDN'T LOOK AFTER THE KIDS TODAY,"  
  
"I WENT BRIEFLY TO THE SHOP, YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD,"  
  
"Momma, please stop shouting,"  
  
"I DID TELL YOU, YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE,"  
  
"Dad, stop yelling at Mom, me and Kari are fine,"  
  
"FINE THEN I WILL LEAVE,"  
  
A very red and angry Mrs Kamiya scooped up a small brown haired child who looked on the verge of tears, grabbed her bag and headed for the door, Mr Kamiya just turned round and headed in the other direction, leaving a young Tai standing there.  
  
"Dad, stop mom, bring her back, bring her and Kari back,"  
  
Mr Kamiya didn't answer, Mrs Kamiya had reached the door and opened it, she turned back round and said.  
  
"I love you Tai, I'll keep in touch,"  
  
She turned back around and Kari said in a small voice.  
  
"Bye bye Tai,"  
  
The door shut.  
  
"I love you too mom, goodbye Kari,"  
  
~*~  
  
7 YEARS LATER (and for those too lazy to do the math it's when Cody, Yolei, Ken and Davis were digidestined and the new digivices appeared)  
  
~*~  
  
"TAI PASS IT!!!" Yelled a spiky maroon haired boy with goggles on his head, a tall brown haired boy kicked the ball to him and he kicked it into the goal where an auburn haired girl sighed.  
  
"You win again," She laughed, sounding abit annoyed, the two boys gave each other the high five when a blonde haired kid yelled.  
  
"That wasn't fair, your team had Tai and Davis,"  
  
"It was fair TS, you had Sora," Said the spiky haired kid bitterly to the blonde haired boy.  
  
"You also had Ken, and Davis it's TK, for god sake get it right it's only two letters," Tk replied, Davis stuck his tongue out and a purple haired girl with glasses yelled from under the tree.  
  
"You two quick snapping at each other and get over here, Izzy's got a message from Gennai," The boys nodded and gathered round a red haired kid sat at a laptop, a mans head appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello digidestined,"  
  
"Hello Gennai!," Everyone replied.  
  
"I bring you news, a new digidestined has been detected, she is, like Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Tk, an original digidestined!"  
  
The older kids mouths were wide open, when Izzy spoke.  
  
"Wouldn't he been transported to the digital word when we did,"  
  
"She would have been, but she was unwell the day you got transported, I have her digivice, and digimon here with me, the child has been pin pointed to Odiba, just like you, so you won't have to look far!"  
  
"Does she have a crest, like we do?" Joe asked, Gennai nodded and held out a pink pendant, with a flowery symbol (you know what I mean!).  
  
"She does, here is the last remaining crest (you know why!) The crest of Light, hand on a sec," Gennai disappeared then suddenly reappeared by Izzy's side. "Now I can talk,"  
  
"Your lucky no one else is here, or they would have seen that," Said the purple haired girl, Gennai smiled.  
  
"Yes Yolei, I am lucky, now back to the child, as I said she has been detected here, I want you to find her and bring her to me, here is her digivice and crest, only she will be able to call for her digimon," He said handing the objects to Tk, Tai's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hang on a sec, hello," Tai stopped as he listened, then his face turned into a huge smile "Really, oh my god! Yes I'll be there, see you in a mo," He clicked a button on his phone and stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Where you going Tai?" Davis asked.  
  
"KARI'S HERE! MY LITTLE SISTERS HOME! WOO HOO!" Tai yelled starting to dance "She's at my apartment, I haven't seen her in years!"  
  
"Can we come?" A girl with pink hair asked, Tai nodded still smiling.  
  
"Yeah! Come on!" Tai said sprinting out the door with the remaining 10 digidestined behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, so the crest of light is out there, and the digidestined brats are going to find her for me," A dark voice boomed, he had been watching the digidestined threw a TV screen.  
  
"Master, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"When the digidestined have found her, we capture her, and then we kill her,"  
  
Even though you can't see, you can see a small figure flinch.  
  
"Yes master,"  
  
~*~  
  
The digidestined were standing outside Mr Kamiya and Tai's apartment, Tai was fumbling for his key, and after 5 minutes of trying to find it with no luck, he knocked on the door, there was silence for a bit when the door opened to reveal a girl with short brown hair, red eyes and wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, she smiled.  
  
"Kari!," Tai said hugging the girl.  
  
"Heya Tai! How's you?" She asked.  
  
"Fine fine you?" Tai replied letting go off his sister.  
  
"The flight was long and boring, and this man wouldn't shut up about some dragon or something but apart from that good," She paused looking at the people that had come with her brother "Who are these people?" She asked scanning them, her eyes stopped at Tk and then they locked eyes for a second, she smiled.  
  
"Friends, come on in people!" Tai replied and everyone made their way inside.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Kari asked everyone, after everyone had placed their orders Kari got everyone their drinks and handed them out. She sat down next to Tai on the two-seater sofa.  
  
"Kari, these are my friends, Joe, Mimi, Matt and his brother Tk, Izzy, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken," Tai introduced the digidestined to Kari, they waved when their name was mentioned.  
  
"Heya," Kari smiled again. There was silence and Kari bit her lip.  
  
"Well, wanna go to the park Kari?" Davis asked, Kari nodded and everyone headed for the park.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
